


Guardian Angel

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen, and you gotta deal with him, anyways micah got his ass kicked, big stink man has big stink mouth, hes also drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: Micah Bell was always getting himself into trouble, and you were always right behind to get him out of it.





	Guardian Angel

You knew the big blonde dumbass would get himself into trouble, he always did. He had a loud mouth and a bad attitude, and alcohol only doubled both of those attributes.

“Never again, Micah Bell,” even though that’s what you always said, “never again will I ever come drinking with you.” You huffed as you attempted to hoist the drunken man up from the mud, but to no avail. “Are you suuure about that, darlin’?” He slurred, using you to hold his weight as he attempted to regain his own footing, causing you to almost lose your own. He gripped onto your small frame tightly, finally lifting himself up with your help. He continued to lean on you, allowing you to guide him forward.

“Oh, I am sure about that darlin’!” you joked, struggling to walk around from the back of the saloon in Valentine, where Micah had just gotten thrashed by some other drunkards. Muddy, bruised and drunk, the man only had you to rely on tonight. So, being the good and loyal friend you were, you scared off the men taking turns smashing Micah into the mud. Although you were sure he deserved the beating, you couldn’t let them get him too bad.  
Sometimes he did need getting sense knocked into him, that you could agree with, but as long as he had a chance to fight back. Three men against one didn’t seem too fair to you, and so you had called off the drunken dishing of justice with a pistol shot to the sky and some intimidating words.

That left you with a blonde mess that you had to clean up. You knew he wouldn’t make it five feet even if he tried his damnedest, being drunk and having a minor concussion can do that to a man. So you guided the bloody and muddy outlaw to the horses, and also decided he wasn’t in any shape to ride on his own. You hoped for the best as he clambered onto the back of your horse, “Y'know I can still ride. Ain’t-” he almost slipped off, but the combination of his wild grasping and you lifting with all of your might saved him “-Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me.”

You let out a laugh as you went ahead and untied Baylock before getting onto your own horse, “Ha! You can barely hold your head up, Micah! But if you wanna ride, you go on ahead and get yourself off this horse and onto your own.” At that he just grunted, and you felt his head thump against your back. Another chuckle escaped you, and then you called for Baylock and began the ride back to camp.

The beautiful countryside shrouded in the pale moonlight helped distract you from your ornery passenger. “Ey!” he called out, and for a moment you were afraid he was about to throw up on your back from the tone of his voice, but after a long pause he had gathered his words, “ya’ smell.. nice. It’s a real mellow smell, real- real calmin’.” You slightly shook your head, speaking without thinking, “Wish I could say the same for you.”  
A chuckle came from Micah, and he grabbed onto your sides to steady himself as you put your horse into a steady run. The rest of the ride mostly consisted of the occasional groans of discomfort and grumbled complaints from the blonde behind you.

Once back at camp, you helped the drunken bastard back to his tent. Sean made a few comments about what would ensue tonight, and Uncle fed into it. “I’m sure he wishes it’d go down like that, but as you can see he’s already had enough action tonight!” You motion to the horrible state that is currently Micah and he nudges you, “Get a move on already, (y/n)…” You can tell he is exhausted and just wants to lay down, but that’s his fault. So you nudge him back with your elbow with a light laugh and keep on your way while trying your best to wave Sean and Uncle off.

Upon arriving to his tent you escorted him to his bed, Micah plopping down onto it, happy to be able to finally lay down. “You’re lucky I was there to drag you out of the mud.” You grinned as you withdrew a handkerchief from your pocket, a handkerchief that had seen this man’s blood more than once upon its white fabric. You dotted a cut on his forehead with the thin fabric, cleaning off some of the blood on his face.

“Maybe so.” He watched as you cleaned him up a bit, taking in how softly you looked at him. There wasn’t an ounce of hate on your face, just a bit of annoyance but that was to be expected. Micah didn’t understand why you decided to stick to him ever since you arrived, but he was glad for it. He was a prick, and you were a prick right back but when it came down to it you had his back. In the six months he’d been here, his time with you had been the wildest and most fun time he’s had in years. Of course he wouldn’t say that though, he’d much rather just buy you a drink and call it at that.  
But there was no denying that he enjoyed your presence, and he could tell you felt the same way. No words were needed between you two, so far action sufficed just enough. That’s all he needed, he guessed, just you being right here by his side.  
When you had finished removing the layers of grime from his face and his soiled shirt, you stayed for a while, just sitting by his side in comforting silence until you believed he was asleep. After making sure he wouldn’t sick up anytime soon and choke on his vomit in his sleep, you momentarily placed your hand upon his, then went to make your leave.

Before you could get too far though, an arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you back and into the bed with the owner of the thick arm. “Where ya’ think you going?” Micah grumbled out, keeping his arm locked around your waist. He pulled you close to him, your back pressing against his chest and stomach. “To bed.” You stated, trying half heartedly to squirm out of his hold, knowing you probably wouldn’t best his strength even as drunk and beat down as he was… and maybe you didn’t want to move all that much. It had been a rough night and you were damn tired….

“But you’re already here…” he coaxed, putting his head in the crook of your neck, and sighing deeply. You lifted your hand from his arm, reaching back and laying it atop the mess of blonde locks and began to stroke the mud caked hair. “Well, my tent is all the way on the other side of camp….” you roll over so you can face him, looking up into his eyes. Sleepy and glazed from tonight’s venture, yet still such a striking blue. “and this bed is comfortable…”

For a brief second you were tempted to close the few inches of space between the two of you, but you quickly thought better of it. “Might as well stay.” You whisper, moving your hand from his hair to give his fuzzy cheek a quick caress, “Just for tonight.” You then settle against him, your head tucked under his chin and against his chest. All you receive in return is a soft “Mhm” and a hand on the back of your head.

And you don’t really need much more, just being like this with Micah was enough. Though you do wonder how much of tonight he will even remember in the morning….


End file.
